


Love me, show me, tell me

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, Kitchen Sex, Love Bites, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Claro, fue mi amante secreto. El mismo que duerme a mi lado, que se agita mientras duerme y que claramente sueña a menudo de comer algo y muerde el brazo encima a que duerme.”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 2





	Love me, show me, tell me

**Love me, show me, tell me**

Era domingo por la mañana. Ryosuke se había despertado más tarde de lo normal, y Daiki lo había con gusto dejado dormir, determinado a hacerle el desayuno de manera de poderlo mimar un poco, algo que raramente tenía éxito de hacer cuando ambos tenían que trabajar.

Se había quedado en cocina más de media hora, cuando el menor había llegado con una expresión fruncida en la cara, desmayándose en una sienta.

“Buenos días.” le dijo Daiki, asomándose hacia él y dándole un rápido beso en los labios, luego tomando los platos con el desayuno y metiéndolos frente a él, yendo a sentarse frente a su novio.

“Buenos días.” masculló Yamada, esforzándose de sonreírle y tomando el plato, mirándolo con aire hambriento. “Parece bueno, Dai-chan. Gracias.” le digo, saboreando el tamagoyaki y levantando de vez en cuando la mirada hacia su novio.

Fue durante uno de estos vistazos furtivos que algo tenía que haber cambiado, porque el menor luego se había quedado en silencio, afligido.

Arioka se preguntó qué hubiera ocurrido exactamente, pero decidió que iba a pensarlo cuando hubiera acabado de comer.

Probablemente, pensó, sólo estaba demasiado concentrado en la comida para pensar en algo más.

“Daiki.” dijo serio Yamada después de unos minutos, levantando los ojos del desayuno, desmintiendo pronto su teoría.

“Ryosuke.” contestó, imitando su tono y sonriéndole. “¿Por qué tan formal?” preguntó, dejando de sonreír cuando vio que la expresión del menor no cambiaba, quedándose fruncida. “Hice... ¿hice algo?” añadió, inseguro.

Yamada cruzó los brazos, alejando el plato para mostrar que no tenía intención de seguir comiendo.

“¿Hay algo que quieres decirme? Porque te estoy dando la ocasión ahora, aprovéchala mientras puedas.”

Arioka se salió los ojos, absolutamente sin indicios sobre lo que su novio quería de él.

“Ryo, cielo, no entiendo de que...”

El menor se puso en pie, sin dejarlo acabar, y se fue a su lado para levantarle un brazo.

“¿Qué es esto?” preguntó, indicando con aire inquisidor una marca circular rojiza en el antebrazo del mayor.

Cuando Daiki finalmente entendió a que se refiriera se echó a reír, liberándose de su agarre y tomándole la cara en las manos, besándolo a pesar de su clara decepción.

“¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué me lo hizo mi amante secreto?” se burló de él, pellizcándole la nariz.

Yamada frunció los labios, enfadado, cruzando otra vez los brazos.

“¿Y yo qué sé? Si mi novio se encuentra con claras marcas de mordida yo...”

“¡Ryo!” lo paró Daiki, llevando las manos a sus caderas y mirándolo en los ojos. “Claro, fue mi amante secreto. El mismo que duerme a mi lado, que se agita mientras duerme y que...” rio. “que claramente sueña a menudo de comer algo y muerde el brazo encima a que duerme.” el menor abrió la boca en seña de sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de lo que entendía Daiki. “¿Tenemos que llamar los forenses por un molde o te fías del hecho que estos sean tus dientes?” lo provocó, mientras el menor le metía los brazos alrededor del cuello, abrazándolo.

“¡Lo siento! Lo siento, no sabía qué lo hacía, yo...” se alejó, dejando que el mayor veía el enrojecimiento en su cara. Se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza, avergonzado. “Soy un desastre como novio, ¿verdad?”

Daiki suspiró teatralmente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“¿Piensas qué no te conozca?” le preguntó, retorico. “Estoy aquí para conocer cada detalle de ti, cosas así también. Me gusta cuando me muerdes mientras duermes, eres adorable, eres hermoso. Es una de las cosas que me recuerdan porque te amo tanto, chibi.” se burló un poco de él, todavía sin dejar de acariciarle la cara. “Es algo que conozco sólo yo, es una sensación muy buena.” sonrió, exasperado cuando vio que su novio todavía no estaba convencido. “¡Ah, cariño!” lo reprochó. “Qué crees, ¿Qué cuando elegí de pasar toda mi vida contigo no supiera como eras? ¿Por qué piensas que esté contigo, sino por cuanto eres adorable?”

Yamada aprovechó la ocasión para sacarse salvarse, haciéndole una sonrisa de provocación.

“Pues, ¿sólo estás conmigo porque soy adorable?”

“Aburrido.” contestó pronto Daiki, antes de tirarlo cerca de sí, apoyando la frente contra la suya. “Yamada Ryosuke, estoy contigo porque eres adorable y eres sexy, porque eres simple, porque me haces reír, porque...” suspiró. “Estamos juntos porque eres lo mejor que nunca me ocurrió, amor. Eso es todo.”

Ryosuke sonrojó otra vez, y esta vez por una razón muy diferente que antes.

“Dilo otra vez.” susurró.

“¿Qué?” Arioka fingió de no entender, entretenido por esa actitud del menor.

“¡Daiki!”

“Sí, ¿amor?”

No le dio tiempo de reaccionar y lo besó pronto, tomándole la cara en las manos y manteniéndolo firme contra la suya, aprovechando de eso para buscar el sabor de sus labios y, cuando el menor se lo permitió, de su boca.

Lo que le había dicho era verdad, pero no era todo. Nunca iba a tener éxito de explicar exactamente porque amara a Ryosuke, porque no iba a ser suficiente una vida entera para describir todos los detalles de él que adoraba, todo lo que día tras día lo convencían más y más que su lugar era con él, donde iba a quedarse por el resto de su existencia.

Lo empujó contra la mesa, hasta que el menor no se sentó encima a esa, y fue entonces que Ryosuke tomó las riendas del beso, liberándose de su agarre y apoyándole las manos contra el pecho, bajándose para besarle el cuello, la clavícula.

Cuando Daiki lo sintió tomarle la piel entre los dientes y los labios y succionarla suavemente dentro la boca se sorprendió, pero después sonrió, pasándole una mano en el pelo.

“¿Qué haces?” le preguntó, la voz ronca ya.

Ryosuke se levantó, sonriéndole con aire culpable.

“Trato como es despierto.” explicó, antes de volver al trabajo, siendo satisfecho sólo cuando vio la piel de Daiki hacerse roja en el punto donde lo había mordido.

Daiki sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Le gustaba de muerte esa manera del menor de ser tan maravillosamente incoherente, le gustaba como tenía éxito en unos segundos de encontrar una malicia que antes no tenía, le gustaba como tuviera éxito de excitarlo antes que tuviera la posibilidad de darse cuenta.

Le quitó la camiseta y se movió más abajo, repitiendo la operación en su pecho, mientras el mayor se dejaba llevar por sus atenciones, acariciándole la cabeza, empujándola contra su pecho.

“Vamos a estar en un montón de problemas si alguien tuviera que verlas, ¿sabes?” le dijo, sin querer realmente que se parara.

“¿Y qué?” contestó Ryosuke, pasándole en broma la lengua en el pecho. “Puedes decir que te los hizo tu amante secreto, ¿no?”

Daiki entendió la provocación, pero no lo dejó seguir. Lo obligó a levantarse, desnudándolo y besándole cada centímetro de piel, viéndolo confundirse, no tener tiempo de gemir que Daiki se había ya desplazado.

Reía, Ryosuke, pero se agitaba bajo su toque, y Daiki adoraba verlo así, casi perdido, incapaz de decidir cómo moverse para tener un contacto mayor con él.

Pues se movió con más determinación abajo, liberándolo de los pantalones y levantando los ojos para mirarlo mientras dejaba que sus piernas se le apoyaran en los hombros, luego moviéndose adelante.

Llevó una mano a su erección, moviéndola despacio, sin querer hacer nada para darle satisfacción. Le mordió una nalga, antes de moverse hacia el centro, no dejándole tiempo de quejarse antes de pasar la lengua alrededor de su abertura, malicioso, sintiéndose ya demasiado excitado para poderse permitir de provocarlo por mucho tiempo.

Empezó a prepararlo con la boca y los dedos de la mano libre, cerrando los ojos y excluyendo todo lo que no fueran los gemidos de Yamada en sus orejas, altos, urgentes, mientras seguía empujándose dentro de él más y más rápido.

Cuando lo consideró suficiente y comenzó a preocuparse que el juego pudiera acabar antes de empezar, volvió en pie, quitándose la ropa que le quedaba y metiéndose entre las piernas del menor.

Le acarició la cara enrojecida y sudada, sonriéndole, antes de besarlo.

Todavía moviendo la mano alrededor de su erección, llevó la otra a la suya, empujando dentro de él, amortiguando en su boca el gemido de dolor de Ryosuke.

Se quedó quieto un poco de tiempo, sintiéndose sofocar por la intensidad del calor de su cuerpo, dejando de besarlo y apoyando la frente contra la suya, jadeando un poco.

Salió un poco, luego, y volvió a hundir dentro de él, sintiéndolo tenderse bajo sus movimientos.

Le llevó una mano a la cadera, manteniéndolo cerca mientras lo hacía bajar en la mesa, asomándose para besarle el pecho, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo, sintiendo de querer más y más de esa piel y ese sabor.

Ryosuke, entretanto, había llevado la mano en su pelo y se lo tiraba, más fuerte cuando Daiki empujaba dentro de él, y gemía sin vergüenza, mostrando cuanto le gustara tenerlo dentro de sí.

Daiki levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, viéndolo ceder mientras se movía, se agitaba y se empujaba contra de él y hacia la mano todavía encerrada alrededor de su erección.

Lo miró mientras llegaba al orgasmo, levantando la espalda por la mesa y metiéndole los brazos alrededor del cuello, teniéndolo cerca de sí y hundiendo otra vez los dientes en su hombro, para sofocar un gemido más alto de los precedentes.

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Daiki para tener el mismo resultado; siguió empujando dentro de él, aferrándose firme a su espalda para evitar que se desmayara, y en poco tiempo se corrió, vaciándose dentro de su cuerpo hirviente con un grito atragantado, cerrando los ojos y focalizándose únicamente en esa sensación, que a pesar de los años que habían pasado juntos seguía siendo la mejor que pudiera tener.

Se quedó quieto, abrazado al menor mientras le acariciaba despacio la espalda, sintiendo sus alientos pesados mezclarse.

Cuando le alejó le sonrió, besándolo otra vez, suavemente, y acariciándole la cara.

Luego se miró el cuerpo, haciendo una mueca.

“Te pusiste a trabajar, ¿verdad?” se burló de él, indicando una tras una las marcas de dientes, y luego salió delicadamente de él.

Ryosuke rio bajo, encogiéndose de hombros y bajando con dificultad de la mesa, recogiendo su ropa.

“Era correcto remarcar la propiedad. Así la próxima vez que voy a verte marcas no pensaré que tenga otro hombre más hermoso, más fascinante y más sexy que mí.”

Daiki rio, sacudiendo la cabeza y tirándolo por las caderas, besándolo otra vez.

“Eso es realmente imposible, amor.” le dijo. “No existe en el mundo un hombre más hermoso, más fascinante ni más sexy que el mío.”

Lo dejó ir con un último beso, dirigiéndose hacia el baño para una muy necesaria ducha.

Ryosuke no le había contestado, pero lo podía claramente ver sonreír.

Y tal vez era la manera más simple para explicar porque estuvieran juntos, porque se hubieran elegido.

Más que todo, amaba tener éxito de hacerse sonreír de esa manera.


End file.
